Couples de l'impossible
by kazuza
Summary: Petite série de drabbles DN. Multi pairing, multi rating. Toujours yaoi
1. NearxLight

Disclaimer: Pas a moi sinon y'aurait bien plus de yaoi et de sexe XD 

**WARNGING ! YAOI, GORE, SEXE PAS POUR LES ENFANTS lol**

Bon une série drabbles avec sujet, pairing et phrase imposé par soit par Lody chou ou par Baki lol

Bizarrement ça m'aura pas donner de mal ce pairing lol

**Thème **: Acide

**Pairing** : Light x Near

**Phrase** : " Tes yeux n'éclairent plus le monde que tu souhaitais protéger... »

**Drabble 1 : **

« Ah » soupira Near en passant langoureusement ses doigts sur la poitrine de Light, regardant avec une délectation non feinte le corps magnifique tressauter, agité de convulsion sans fin.

L'acide avait fait effet presque immédiatement,voilant sans pour autant retirer cette lueur sauvage et indomptable qui l'avait attiré dans la cellule, quand il n'était venu que pour jouir froidement de la honte de l'autre, à l'abri derrière les barreaux de fer.

Yagami Light n'aurait pas de procès, pas d'exécution publique.

En vérité, personne ne savait quoi faire de lui.

Near était le seul qui n'avait pas peur de l'approcher.

Il n'avait pas peur de la bête qui sommeillait dans ces yeux topaze. Celle qui les teintait de rouge sang.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Cette lueur, celle de la haine, de la violence, de la passion, cette flamme, il l'a désirait. Il se languissait d'elle jour et nuit depuis qu'elle s'était éteinte dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

Il était seul a présent.

Et son cœur si froid ne se réchaufferait plus jamais auprès de du feu mortel et exaltant…

Le feu, songea Near en glissant sa main sur son sexe déjà tendu.

« Mello… »

Light se convulsait toujours près de lui, la salive et les larmes, le sang qui coulait du petit point rouge sur sa tempe, seule trace de leurs dernier jeu…

La piqûre de l'aiguille, la brûlure de l'acide…..Le cerveau était si complexe à comprendre, mais si simple à détruire.

Il ne manquait plus que son sperme et il lui appartiendrait entièrement.

Tous ses fluides, tout, il avait tout goûté, tout sentit, tout possédé. Il mordrait aussi sa chair, il en mangerait. Il possèderait cette bête, toute entière, à la place de celle qu'il avait tant désiré.

Il se montrerait passionné et brutal, pour lui faire honneur. Pour lui prouver qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui.

Il n'était pas vide. Pas en cet instant, pas alors qu'il refermait la caverne soyeuse de sa bouche sur l'érection turgescente de Light Yagami.

Peut être… Certainement même, quand le dernier souffle aurait quitter ce corps, quand la bête aurait prit son envole, enfin libéré de sa prison de chair, sûrement, il redeviendrait froid et vide.

Mais à cet instant, le seul qui comptait vraiment, il n'était pas vide.

Sa bouche était pleine du sexe brûlant de Light. Dans sa gorge coulait son âpre semence.

Il n'était pas froid. Il était brûlant. Brûlant de son propre sexe entre ses doigts, brûlant de la peau de Light. Brûlant du regard de Mello qui vrillait son âme comme des flèches de feu même à travers le brouillard de la mort.

Et quand enfin les dernières convulsions de Light, celles qui l'avaient mené à l'orgasme et qui le conduisait à présent à la mort s'achevèrent, Near s'allongea, son corps épuisé et satisfait, près à regarder la bête prendre son envole.

Les topazes se voilèrent doucement et il recueillit le dernier souffle du monstre.

" Tes yeux n'éclairent plus le monde que tu souhaitais protéger...pauvre de toi… "

** Fin**

**  
**(la faute a Baki et à son blabla sur le sadisme de Near il la lobotomie de Light XD)


	2. MelloxNear

Disclaimer: Pas a moi sinon y'aurait bien plus de yaoi et de sexe ( et de L tout nu XD) XD 

**WARNING ! YAOl**

Encore du drabble fait dans la nuit suite a un ptit jeu avec ma Lody chérie. Thème and co imposé. (cette petite sadique me donne que des pairing que je peux pas saquer XD)

**Pairing :** Mello x Near

**Thème :** Compassion

**Phrase** : "As-tu, rien qu'une seule fois, ressenti de la peine pour quelqu'un"

**Drabbles 2 :**

« Tu m'attendais ? » Murmura le petit être blanc en se relevant, de cette manière à la fois gracieuse et maladroite qui lui faisait tant penser à L.

Mello émit un petit grognement et ricana doucement, son expression rendue indéchiffrable par la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre de sa némésis.

Néanmoins, Near se doutait bien de l'air vaguement moqueur, plutôt méprisant et franchement haineux que devait arborer le blond en cet instant.

Il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées : « Moi t'attendre ? Mais pour qui te prends tu ? »

« Pour celui qui t'aime plus que tout » songea tristement l'albinos en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

Comme il était facile de feindre l'indifférence parfois.

Souvent.

Il arrivait même que ce masque devienne plus vrai que la nature même de celui qui le portait.

Il arrivait même qu'on ne puisse plus l'enlever.

« Brûle le masque Mello, approche et fait le fondre, ne me rejette pas, est pitié de moi. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? ». Telles des feux d'artifices, ces pensées explosaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et pendant ce temps là, Mello continuait de parler.

Il parlait de haine, de Kira, de L, de haine et de haine et de Matt. Near détestait Matt. Sans raison, comme ça. Il le détestait.

« Des raisons ? Il y en a trop, il n'y en à qu'une, il n'y en a pas. »

« TU ECOUTES ? »

La voix de Mello cingla dans la nuit comme un coût de fouet.

Bien sûr qu'il écoutait.

Il écoutait toujours la voix de Mello.

Brûlante, mélodieuse, passionné…

La voix la plus belle.

N'y aurait t'il jamais une once de compassion dans cette si belle voix ?

Ne se rendait t'il pas compte du poids que représentait la place de premier ?

Des souffrances qu'il avait enduré « que j'endure maintenant ! »

« N'as-tu jamais, ne serait rien qu'une seule fois, ressenti de la peine pour quelqu'un Mello ? » murmura doucement le jeune homme en s'avançant doucement vers le blond, jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soit séparer que par leur vêtement.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur le visage abîmé mais toujours si aussi beau de sa némésis.

« Pour toi ? Jamais. Tu ne mérites que ma haine ! Je n'ai même pas une once de compassion dans mon cœur, pour quelqu'un comme toi …» Lui cracha t'il au visage avant de le prendre brutalement par les cheveux et de l'embrasser violemment, plongeant ses dents dans la chair tendre et fragile.

Et alors que le sang coulait dans sa bouche, Near pensa que la compassion de Mello, avait le goût du fer et du paradis.

**Fin **


	3. LxMatt

Disclaimer: Pas a moi sinon y'aurait bien plus de yaoi et de sexe ( et de L tout nu XD) XD

**WARNING ! YAO**l

Encore du drabble fait dans la nuit suite a un ptit jeu avec ma Lody chérie. Thème and co imposé.

**Pairing** : Lx Matt

**Thème **: Agir

**Phrase **: Un jour où l'autre, il sera trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour revenir en arrière

**Drabble 3 :**

Matt jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de s'y aventurer, pied nu, tout juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.

C'était cette nuit ou jamais.

Mello travaillait sur un projet commun avec Near. Il ne rejoindrait donc pas L dans sa chambre ce soir.

Il n'irait pas se jeter dans les bras de leur idole à tous, il ne se laisserait pas caresser, il ne s'adonnerait pas, l'air exalté et sensuel, tout contre la poitrine d'ivoire de L.

Matt avait longuement hésité avant de prendre la décision, avant de chercher l'opportunité, avant d'agir.

Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que même si cela pouvait tout lui coûter, il n'avait que très peu à perdre, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment possédé Mello.

C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre.

Pourquoi lui ?

« Parce qu'il t'es mille fois supérieur, en toute chose » Lui murmura la voix grave de Mello, lancinante et aguichante. Il pouvait presque l'entendre malgré le fait que le blond n'ait jamais osé prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

Il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin.

Matt devinait la moindre de ses pensées.

Il entrouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Etrangement, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver L, debout devant lui.

« Vous m'attendiez ? »

Question stupide, bien sûre qu'il l'attendait.

C'était _L_.

« Oui. » Fut la seul réponse qu'il parvint à lui arracher.

Et brusquement Matt prit peur.

L avait tout comprit.

L savait.

L savait tout.

Le devoir en commun était de son fait.

Il lui avait tendu un piège et lui était tomber dedans comme le premier idiot venu.

« Tu avais raison Mello, comme toujours… ce que je cherchais à savoir, je le savait déjà ».

« Alors Matt ? N'est tu pas venu pour apprendre quelque chose? » Murmura finalement L devant son évidente hésitation, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses de la plus tendre des manières.

Devant le silence du garçon, L sourit.

« Je crois que tu as compris. »

La main quitta la chevelure flaboyante.

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête.

« Ca ne change rien ! »

Il voulait goûter le dieu.

Le dieu de Mello.

« Tu en es sûr ? Un jour où l'autre, il sera trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour revenir en arrière » Le prévint L.

Et pour toute réponse, le garçon se plaça sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Douceur du paradis mêlé a l'amertume de la trahison.

**Fin **

encore des couples trop dur XD

Lody spèce de ptite sadique XD


	4. Matt x Near

Disclaimer: Pas a moi sinon y'aurait bien plus de yaoi et de sexe ( et de L tout nu XD) XD

**WARNING ! YAOl**

Encore du drabble fait dans la nuit suite a un ptit jeu avec ma Lody chérie. Thème and co imposé.

**Pairing** Matt x Near

**Thème **: Plausible (le premier mot que cette petite saleté a toruver dans le dico XD )

**Phrase :** Même si tout cela est possible, je ne veux pas y croire. Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intêret

**Drabble 4**

Near ouvrit les yeux, fixant avec l'incrédulité la plus totale le jeune homme en face de lui, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La seule présence du rouquin en ces lieux était difficile à concevoir, alors cette déclaration….

Pourtant, même si au fond de lui, le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait grand cas de Matt, avoir auprès de lui quelque chose qui le reliait à Mello l'empêcha de chasser le garçon.

Il se sentait presque curieux.

« Pourquoi être venu ici Matt ? Pourquoi me dire de telles choses ? » Finit t'il par demander paresseusement, sans lever pour autant la tête des cartes qu'il étalait sur le sol.

« Parce que c'est vrai » Répondit simplement Matt sans baisser les yeux.

« Et Mello ? »

« Il était mon lien avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu être second. La deuxième place, la plus proche de toi, était hors de ma portée. Je n'ai fait que m'amarré a celui qui pourrait me tirer jusqu'à toi »

Les pensées de Near tournoyaient à présent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter son choix sur une seule.

Matt l'aimait donc ?

L'hypothèse était difficile à valider, mais après réflexion tout à fait plausible.

Voila qui était résolu.

« Si vite » Songea l'albinos avec une pointe de déception.

Matt n'avait de toute façon jamais été bien difficile à cerner.

Il n'était pas comme Mello.

Il n'était pas fait de flamme et de fougue.

Il était docile, calme, cynique.

Il n'était pas capable d'occuper ses pensées, de le tenir hypnotiser, obnubiler par ses moindres paroles plus de quelque seconde. Il n'était pas capable de le challenger comme Mello.

Conlusion… aucune utilité.

Matt ne pourrait pas même permettre à Near de se rapprocher du feu.

Reflexion faite, il ne pourrait que l'en éloigner en jetant de l'huile sur la fournaise qu'était sa jalousie maladive.

Mello le haïrait encore plus.

Near fonça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Il n'aimait pas Matt.

Il ne le détestait même pas.

Ca curiosité à présent retombée, il n'avait même plus envie de l'écouter, et encore moins de le croire.

« Near… »

« Même si tout cela est possible, je ne veux pas y croire….

« Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Matt, les yeux agrandit parce qui semblait bien être le désespoir.

« Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt » Répondit simplement le jeune homme en retournant une carte.

**Fin**


End file.
